Dreams and Nightmares
by Wyn G. Aarden
Summary: *updated!* *Coding fixed!!* Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?
1. Part 1

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
~~~~~  
  
Part 1  
  
The nightmare had returned. It was the same.  
  
...screaming...  
  
[The sounds of screams, sickeningly cut off as a hail of arrows rained down on the people]  
  
...blood...  
  
[Corpses bleeding everywhere, still-warm bodies twitching on the ground]  
  
...death everywhere...  
  
[The sound of stilled breathing- and worse, the death rattle- assaulted his ears]  
  
...stop...  
  
[He looked around, and fell to his knees. He felt cold as the sickening mix of mud and blood soaked into his knees, forever marking him as the creator of this sick mess]  
  
...please stop it...  
  
["Stop," he heard someone whisper. He looked over and saw someone still alive. They were spattered with blood and core, their lower torso simply gone. "Please, make the pain stop," they- she- begged.  
  
He nodded and strode over and concentrated his will. She closed her eyes and as he spoke the word.  
  
"Die," he said, and with this word he terminated the life of the woman. He heard a scream]  
  
...no...  
  
["NO!" he heard and turned. A little boy ran over the bodies, falling several times but each time standing up with a new plethora of gore decorating his torn and stained clothing.  
  
He fell beside the now dead woman's form. He closed his eyes and began to cry, hands gripping the woman's shirt. "No mama, why," he whispered. He looked up at the man who had killed his mother. "Why?"]  
  
...why...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his messy, sweat soaked bangs and shook his head several times to clear it. He thrust the blankets off his body and stood up, ignoring the sudden change in temperature.  
  
He walked across the cold floor to the window and stared up at the moon, as if Luna herself would give him the answers to all his questions.  
  
But the goddess of the moon remained silent, as was her right.  
  
"Why?" he asked harshly. "Goddamnit, why?!" he growled, pounding his hands on the window sill. He cursed again and closed his eyes briefly, before groping for a candle. He would get no more sleep this night.  
  
~~~~~  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Part 2

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
Part 2  
  
...laughter...  
  
[He looked around and couldn't believe it. For as far as the eye could see there was green grass. It seemed as if it was a field, dotted with huge green trees of the oak, maple, birch and walnut variety. He was free, free to run around with the wind in his hair and he never had to be afraid again]  
  
...birds...  
  
[Birds chirped in the trees, squirrels chased each other in mad circles and rabbits loped out in the open. It seemed perfect, a paradise. Slowly though, a person came into view]  
  
...who are you...  
  
["Who are you?" he asked softly. Gentle eyes and a welcoming smile beckoned to him.  
  
"I am your salvation," the figure said softly, voice like the wind rustled leaves]  
  
...what...  
  
["I don't understand..." he whispered softly, trying to get closer, but the figure eluded him.  
  
"You will... you will..." the figure promise. A blow shook him and the vision was gone]  
  
"Get up ya lazy arse!" said a harsh male voice. Trowa kept his eyes closed tightly, trying to hold on to the dream image. A blow to his stomach popped his eyes right open.  
  
"Move! Or you don't get to eat," the man said and left him. Trowa sighed deeply and got up, pulling on an oversized olive green tunic and brown trousers. He slipped his feet into tattered leather shoes and got up, joining the breakfast line.  
  
~~~~~ 


	3. Part 3

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
~~~~~  
  
Part 3  
  
"Did I mention I hate my job? Because I really fucking HATE my job!" ranted a figure in black. As he paced back and forth, his form slowly shifted until he had resumed his natural form, that of a black stallion.  
  
"Lord Duo..." started his companion, a blond dressed in pure white.  
  
"Don't you 'Lord Duo' me Q, we are the same rank," the stallion hollered. He paced some more than reared, kicking his legs up and looking as pissed as a horse can. "Crack, gotta love it."  
  
"Fine then. Would Mister Pissy please quit whining already, you are giving me a headache," snapped the blond, as he shifted forms, becoming a sand coloured stallion. He trotted up to the black stallion and kicked him.  
  
The black stallion- hereby known as Duo- looked hurt, or as hurt as a horse could look.  
  
"Quatre, you kicked me. That hurt..." he said. Quatre snorted, spraying slobber all over Duo's sleek black coat.  
  
"I'll do it again if you don't quit whining," he said firmly. Duo arched his neck to look at his fur.  
  
"Oh gross. Now, that's attractive," Duo said, glaring at Quatre. Quatre bit him.  
  
"Shut UP Duo" Quatre snapped, turning from him and galloping away.  
  
"You... you... you... BIT me!" Duo said in startlement, and galloped off after Quatre. Quatre leaned into the wind and ran, racing across the astral planes. Duo never did quite catch up to him and skidded to a halt as Quatre resumed his human form, brushing invisible creases from his immaculate white clothes.  
  
Duo shifted as well, once again becoming a human dressed in black from head to toe. He had long chestnut hair tied back into a braid and flashing violet eyes while Quatre had short blond hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I still hate my job..." Duo grumbled. Quatre rolled his eyes and gave Duo's hair a tug. Duo shot a glare at him.  
  
"Why do you hate your job *this* time Duo?" Quatre inquired, seating himself. The fabric of the astral plane curved itself up to make a chair for his human form. Duo sighed and dropped, the fabric barely catching him in time.  
  
"I hate to send another crappy nightmare to some kid. War stuff, very messy. Made the redcaps happy..." Duo grumbled. Quatre leaned forward and tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I thought you liked sending out nightmares. 'The bloodier the better' I recall you saying," Quatre pointed out.  
  
"If I wanted your opinion I'd beat it out of you," Duo grumbled, then flashed him a smile. "Normally, they are people who deserve it. Killers, molesters and the like. But this person is... different. He suffered in this war. The only reason I have to send him these dreams is because he's now involved in the war and I've been ordered to make him reform... or else."  
  
Quatre made a face. "I'd trade you. My job is worse."  
  
"Oh come off it Q! You send out the *happy* dreams. How could your job *possibly* suck more than mine." Duo sat back in triumph. Quatre did not share his merriment.  
  
"Freedom dream... for a war slave," Quatre said succinctly. Duo's face fell.  
  
"Okay, that does suck. Is he cute?" Duo asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes he..." Quatre stopped and glared at him. A sphere of crystallised water formed in his hand and threw it at Duo, who dodged. "I hate you."  
  
Duo cackled as the snowball flew past his head. "I know."  
  
"If you are finished playing... Lord Duo... Lord Quatre," said a dry voice. Duo and Quatre looked around. In mid 'air' floated a young man dressed in midnight blue, a stylised crescent moon embroidered on his long, Chinese style jacket. Stars winked in not-so-random patterns on his clothes, and his feet were clad in matching midnight blue slipper shoes that were decorated with intricate gold patterns.  
  
"Wufei! Taking the day off, as usual?" Duo cracked. The keeper of the Sands of Time and the bringer of Sleep, known to many as the Sandman, rolled his obsidian eyes.  
  
"Funny Duo. Very, very funny. Really, I will remember that one... seeing as you use it every time you see me," Wufei said, as dryly if not more so than before. Duo grinned and Quatre hid a bright smile. Wufei heaved a long suffering sigh.  
  
"You miss us, admit it," Duo said teasingly. Wufei raised a thin, black eyebrow.  
  
"Now why would I miss you, Duo-chan," Wufei said, voice gentle and even tender. Despite his many, many protestations otherwise, Wufei liked Duo a great deal. That's why he hadn't strangled the braided nightmare Lord with his own braid.  
  
Duo gave him a genuine smile back. Quatre clapped his hands in delight at seeing one of their rare, friendlier moments. Wufei stretched his legs to the 'ground' and strode over to the blond dreammare and ruffled his blond locks. Quatre squawked but grinned just the same.  
  
"What brings you for a visit?" Duo asked. Wufei opened his mouth to reply when another man appeared in a flash of light. This man was tall, with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes. His clothes were of the purest silver, that shifted in the celestial winds to hues of the sunrise.  
  
"Duo... Quatre... Wufei," he said, voice husky. He ran a hand through his bangs and gave them a tired but confident smile.  
  
"Yo Zechs! What brings ya here?" Duo said cheerfully. Zechs, Lord of the False and True Dawn, and holder of the Spark, nodded to Duo.  
  
"Actually, I've come to tell you that all the first Lords and Ladies have been summoned by They Who Began All. I believe Wufei was supposed to tell you as well...?" Zechs said, turning to look at Wufei, who nodded in conformation.  
  
"Cool!" Duo said, bouncing out of his seat, quelling the nervousness with a cocky grin. Quatre was not so easily tricked. He gave Duo a worried look. Duo nodded back and joined hands with the other Lords and they were Away.  
  
~~~~~ 


	4. Part 4

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 4  
  
Heero rode at the front lines of the battle. His cold, dispassionate gaze swept over the situation. Taking only moments to consider it all, he drew his sword and leapt into the fray. His eyes were cold as he dispatched enemy soldiers left and right. He noted in a small part of his mind that a red haze had seeped over his eyes.  
  
'Huh. Bloodlust,' he noted absently as he hacked and slashed his way through the battle, until none were standing but his own men. He slipped off his horse and fell face first into the muck.  
  
During the battle, it had seemed as if sound no longer existed, only the blood rushing in his own ears. Now, sound returned to him, assaulting his ears with the groans and cries of the wounded. Heero pushed himself up and looked into the wild eyes of an inhuman creature, seemingly soaking up the pain and suffering of the wounded.  
  
Heero found himself grow angry. He forced himself to walk to the largest contingent of his soldiers. He held his hands together, palms flat, brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, he looked up and pointed his palms towards the battlefield.  
  
"Burn..." he said, voice harsh. A stream of fire leapt from his palms to scorch the battlefield.  
  
"You look like hell... sir," one of his soldiers said. Heero glared at him.  
  
"I know that you bastard. Burn the battlefield. Burn it all..." The soldiers looked at one another.  
  
"Uh, yessir!" one said. They brought out the torches and drew a large square of fire around the battlefield. They fanned the fires forward, as Heero watched from atop his horse. The flames, not dissimilar to the flames of several hells, reflected in his eyes as the screams of the few that were still living...  
  
...and the shrieks of the trapped redcaps, were heard above the crackling fire.  
  
~~~~~ 


	5. Part 5

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 5  
  
"Get yer asses in gear, ya lazy codswallops!" bellowed the overseer. Trowa glared in irritation at the overbearing man as he brought down his smith's hammer with a clang over the long, flat shaft of iron. It was faintly red as he hammered it into the shape of a sword. He picked it up and inspected it, thrusting it into the white hot coals of the fire. He pulled it out and hammered on it some more, bare arms glistening with sweat from the exertion and the heat. When he was satisfied, he fired it one more time and then plunged it into the barrel of water, making it hiss. As he set aside the sword, he began another.  
  
On and on he worked, making swords with neither interest or enthusiasm. He felt his will lagging, and prayed for a quiet, peaceful death.  
  
He dropped his hammer and fell to his knees, no longer caring if the overseer came. Sure enough, the man came, whip uncoiled.  
  
"Move, slave!" he bellowed. Trowa, head bowed, did not move or even blink. The overseer turned red and yelled again. Once again, Trowa ignored him. Furiously, he brought the whip down on Trowa's back, drawing blood. Trowa did not wince, even as the sweat burned his ever increasing wounds.  
  
The overseer could not understand the resilience of this man. Trowa looked up at the overseer, and the overseer was shocked to see the look of blankness on his face. The overseer brought his fist down on Trowa's neck, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Take him away," the overseer managed, visibly shaken. The other slaves murmured among themselves as they took him away. "Nothing must hold back Lord Yuy's war campaign... nothing."  
  
~~~~~ 


	6. Part 6

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 6  
  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Zechs appeared in what appeared to be a giant Colosseum. However, unlike a normal Colosseum, it was raised from the star studded sky, with seats of all manner of creatures. They were the Firsts.  
  
It was quite simple. Once, each and every one of them had been free floating potential matter in space, until someone created them. Each came from the source of dream, nightmare, wish or curse, with the sole exception being the Two. They were the sources of creation.  
  
As an example, looking across the vast crowd was a blond haired woman with unusual eyebrows and feral, pale blue eyes. Her mouth was filled with needle-sharp teeth. She shot a nasty grin at Duo, who uneasily waved back.  
  
She was the First redcap. A redcap was a creature that fed off of the results of battle: spilled blood, the agony of the wounded, the adrenalin rush of the fighters, the sweet desperation of the losing adversaries.  
  
She was inspired from and in turn inspired battle. She was created long ago by a dying soldier, painting her horrible image over that of a comrade coming to help, believing that he would be eaten by a horrible monster that dwelt on the battlefields, waiting for blood.  
  
It was rumoured that a redcap could, and would, eat anything. They liked the nightmares of hard battle that Duo sent to sleepers, because they provoked the same, albeit fainter, emotions that a true battle did.  
  
"Welcome," said a happy looking woman with brown hair and eyes. She was a shapely thing, particularly for a boggan. Boggans were creatures of kindness and hospitality, created by the imagination of a weary traveller, praying for assistance.  
  
Quatre smiled and clasped her hand warmly. "Hello Lady Une. It's a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"And you Lord Quatre. Dream kith are over there," she said, indicating a place in the Colosseum. They bowed and nodded, heading to their places.   
  
They nodded politely to all manners of creatures, including the incarnation of death which was a black skinned, bat winged woman with navy blue hair and an incarnation of chaos decked out in contrasting and alternating shades of red and blue. Another was an incarnation of insanity, with wild eyes and hair that shifted and mutated colours, as well as a drab looking young man in grey, the incarnation of order.  
  
They sat, waiting for the Assembly to be called into order. A tall, handsome figure stood in front of them, in the centre of the Colosseum.  
  
"Creatures of creation, you have been summoned here because there is a matter of great urgency at hand." The assembled body murmured. He held up his hand for silence.  
  
"There is a war on Earth," he said. Many creatures cheered. Duo noted that Dorothy, the First redcap, was not among those cheering. He pointed it out to Quatre who nodded.  
  
"So what?!" one creature jeered. He was pinned with a glare, and whimpered as he began to smoke.  
  
"Enough! Please Treize..." Lady Une called. Treize relented, releasing the creature, who whimpered.  
  
"This war is not one that normally occurs. Ravagers are starting this war and using it as a feeding ground." People gasped. "If we do not stop it, than we will cease to exist." The words weighed heavily on them.  
  
"How do we stop the war if we are not permitted to directly impose our will on the mortals?" another kith asked. The stately Eshu nodded.  
  
"It will be difficult, because we must not appear to be dominating, or they would fight us. Humans are stubborn in that way. We must be subtle..."  
  
"Do you even have a plan, or are you merely expelling breath?" asked an aristocratic looking kith. Trieze glared at her.  
  
"I do indeed have a plan, Lady Relena," he said coldly. "For this, we require the help of two of our Lords, those who will be permitted to show themselves to the persons that will help end this war, forever."  
  
"And who did you have in mind?" Relena inquired.  
  
"Would the Lord of Dreams and the Lord of Nightmares please step forward?"  
  
~~~~~ 


	7. Part 7

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 7  
  
Trowa lay on his stomach on his sleeping pallet, listening with half a mind to the seemingly endless chatter of the slave girl tending his back. Pitying and scolding by turn, she finally had his back washed and bandaged.  
  
Trowa remained where he was, eyes still dull. The slave girl stood and shook her head, wiping her hands on the cloth.  
  
"How is he?" the overseer asked gruffly. The slave girl sighed, tucking a lock of curly red hair behind one ear.  
  
"Not well. He doesn't speak or react- it's as if he's lost the will to live whatsoever. I've never seen such a-" she stopped.  
  
"What is it Catherine?" the man asked. She looked at her feet and appeared to be making a choice. Finally, she nodded to herself.  
"It looks like he's been ravaged," she said finally. The overseer's eyes grew wide and gripped the rough talisman he wore.  
  
"How is that possible? It cannot be. He just is tired. Perhaps rest..." the overseer rambled on and finally wandered away. Had she not been so concerned about Trowa's health, she would have been amused.  
  
Ravaging was an old superstition. It was believed that when a person became despondent and listless, they had been ravaged, and the spark that kept them alive had been devoured by shadow creatures. Normally, such people killed themselves not long after. She would have to watch Trowa.  
  
~~~~~ 


	8. Part 8

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 8  
  
Heero sat in his chambers, staring blankly at the fireplace, long after the fire had died down to heaps of coals and ashes. He was not deep in thought, for that would require thoughts flowing through his mind. Instead, his mind was a blank.  
  
A young servant entered quietly, gently taking the goblet dangling from his fingers and putting it on the half untouched tray of food. She smiled at him fondly. She has known him for many years, and knew his many moods.  
  
She took his hand is her two and gently made him stand. While he was no more responsive than a statue, she undressed him and then dressed him in sleeping clothes. She tucked him into bed, touching his cheek gently.  
  
He then seemed to wake from whatever trance he'd been in. "Sylvia?" he asked and she nodded. "How long?" he asked and she gestured to the hearth.  
  
He sighed deeply and buried down under his sheets. She smiled and brought wood to the hearth to bring it to life again, then collected his clothes. 'Oh my Lord, you are so strange. Some times it seems as if you are very old, and others you are but a child, like me.' She shook her head and left the chamber, where Heero lay awake.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' he asked himself. 'For as long as I can remember, we have been at war. That's how I lost my family, that's how we acquired the slaves and the Silent Ones like Sylvia, that's how things are done. But I do not understand why.'  
  
He drifted off to sleep, perchance to dream. 


	9. Part 9

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 9  
  
  
Duo and Quatre went forward and bowed before the Eshu Lord. Treize smiled at them welcomingly.  
  
"Lord Duo and Lord Quatre, would you please do us a favour and grant us a look at two dreamers: a War Lord and a Slave." Quatre and Duo exchanged a look and did as they were told. Quatre brought forth a mirror and held his hands over it, as a fuzzy image appeared and began to sharpen.  
  
Duo pointed at the 'floor' and a pool of water grew and rippled, bringing with it an image. As both images began to clear, the Assembled leaned forward in their collective seats.  
  
Quatre's mirror showed a young man with cinnamon brown hair that swept over one green eye. With noted gasps, they saw his eyes were dull and blank, and he had great difficulty in reaching the Dreaming that all humans had to attain, whether they were conscious of it or not.   
  
In the Dreaming humans were at their most creative and returned to rest in the Spark that they each held. When Awake, they created, when Dreaming, they were inspired. Whatever creative energy they produced, the Kith fed on, because as it was given off, it was no longer needed.  
  
Humans of all creatures had the most creative energy and all Kith were contented to feed passively, and inspire more in the time of the Dreaming. However, it had not always been so.  
  
At one time, certain kith had instead of patiently cultivating energy by influencing them in the Dreaming, had chosen to rip out the pure Spark from humans, leaving them listless and unable to enter the Dreaming. Since without the Dreaming humans could not exist, they chose to kill themselves.  
  
This process was called Ravaging, and it was most certainly what had happened to the green eyed boy.  
  
"Oh Trowa..." Quatre said softly. Duo looked at him, and then at the boy in the mirror.  
  
"He is cute..." Duo noted as his own image became clear. This image was of a boy with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He tossed and turned in bed, fighting the Dreaming. Quatre took a moment to look over.  
  
"He's been... tainted..." Quatre said and Duo's eyes grew wide with shock. As he looked closer, he could indeed see the truth of this. Far worse than Ravaging, making a human Tainted was a crime unlike any other.  
  
While all Kith affected humans in one manner or another, some more than others, they could not directly impose their will on any human. However, another old, forbidden tradition had been to infuse a human with the essence of a particular Kith and force them to do what they wished while the human was in the Dreaming.  
  
Their Spark became polluted until the human lost all sense of reasoning, and went completely insane. At that point, they often became self destructive, and normally ended up killing themselves along with many others around them.  
  
"Shit Heero..." Duo exclaimed. He heard a hissing as the redcap, Dorothy, came down.  
  
"I recognise that one! He burnt his battlefield, and many of my people were killed. He should know as well as any that if he doesn't want our people to come, he should not create battle!" she hissed angrily.  
  
"Lady Dorothy, I was aware of this," Treize said, tone stating that the redcap should have known better. "But this behaviour indicates that there is indeed something wrong on Earth."  
  
"Why should we care?" Relena asked abruptly. She was as frightened as anyone by what she had seen, but she refused to admit it. Duo turned on her, eyes blazing.  
  
"Why should we *care*?! I would think that even the Sidhe would know better than to ask such a question! Think about it my Lady, if someone is Ravaging and Tainting the humans, how long before we become Tainted ourselves or disappear all together?"  
  
Duo turned to the crowd of gathered Kith. "We all know that our existence is because of those humans, who's continued health and prosperity sustains us all. If something is harming these humans, we have no choice to defend them, at the very least for our own sakes.  
  
"I am no exception. My continued existence exists on the consciences of humans that have been pricked. I deliver lessons, but if people were to ignore my nightmares, than I and the rest of the nightmares would cease to exist, one by one, and we would return to the Void." Duo shivered, not liking that idea at all.  
  
"I too, would disappear if my dreams did not bring hope to the people, or even help them change their minds, even if my methods are different than Duo's," Quatre said quietly, though his voice carried to every ear.  
  
Treize clapped, an expression of deep amusement on his face. Quatre and Duo exchanged looks of chagrin. They had played right into Treize's plan.  
  
"Excellent! Most excellent. I take it then that you volunteer for the duty of helping the humans a little more... directly?" Treize said.  
  
"I guess we did..." Duo said and Treize laughed.  
  
"How directly?" Quatre asked. Treize nodded and took on a more sober expression.  
  
"You would go to Earth, in human form. You would not be able to use all of your powers, only a select few. You would go to the Ravaged human, and the Tainted one, and try to reverse the effects. You would also need to learn who is the source of all of this."  
  
~~Please try,~~ said a voice like hot flames. Duo and Quatre turned to see a flame floating in mid space.  
  
``You are the only chance we have of stopping this,`` added a voice as cold as the Void of space.  
  
"Know that we will do our very best," Duo said and Quatre nodded.  
  
~~Your best is all you can do,~~ Mother Flame said gently.  
  
``We expect no more or less,`` Father Universe added.  
  
~`Go with our blessing,`~ they said together, and everything was gone.  
  
~~~~~ 


	10. Part 10

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 10  
  
"All a yas on yer feet!" bellowed the overseer. Trowa twitched in his bed and opened his eyes. After resting, he felt marginally better. As he slowly got up and dressed, Catherine joined him.  
  
"Trowa, how are you feeling?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm alright... I guess..." he said quietly. He was slowly regaining his energy as he shuffled over to the food line. Catherine continued to watch him closely as the day went on.  
  
The sound of trumpets made everyone look up. A troop of soldiers entered the slave camp. An armoured figure rode astride a horse, pointing at people, who were then escorted away by the soldiers.  
  
The horse approached where Trowa was working and stopped. Trowa looked up and his eyes met those of the person on the horse. The person pointed to him. A soldier placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! What's going on?! Where are you taking him?" Catherine demanded him, undaunted by the glares and menaces of the soldiers. The man on the horse looked at her.  
  
"We are recruiting new soldiers. If he lives through his first five battles, he will be freed," the man said in a flat, nasal tone. She rushed forward and gripped his leg.  
  
"Please, don't take him away. He has been unwell. Who will take care of him?" she asked. The man seemed to think, and then pointed at her. She blinked as the soldiers also escorted her away.  
  
Then the troops moved out. Trowa, Catherine and the other slaves marched along, murmuring to one another.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Training for the new soldiers began immediately. Trowa drilled with the other soldiers while Catherine waited and fretted for a few hours. Her patience reaching an end, she marched up to the drill sergeant and demanded to be taught as well.  
  
ddThe drill sergeant laughed at her, until she slugged him in the jaw and dumped him on his ass. He no longer laughed. Instead, he let her join the drills, and excelled at them. She also was recruited for a time by the person in charge of the mess tent.  
  
ddThat particular experiment did not last long, so she was then sent to the med tents. She did better there, although her bedside manner left much to be desired. After that, she went to the uniform tents, where she discovered her true talent.  
  
dd~~~~~ 


	11. Part 11

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 11  
  
Chaos ensued everywhere. People were engaged everywhere in battle, as people fought and died.  
  
And they were dropped right in the middle of it.  
  
"You know, they have a sick, sick sense of humour," Duo muttered, ducking away from a wild sword swing.  
  
"Are you going to be the one to tell them that?" Quatre asked, jumping over a fallen body.  
  
"Sure.... just let me get really drunk first..." Duo said, picking up a sword from a cold hand and making a few, lazy passes. "Hmm..."  
  
"Duo, we'll never find them in this mess," Quatre said in frustration. A collection of soldiers took exception to his presence and he focused his will and sent them flying.  
  
"Hey, that's pretty cool," Duo commented, hitting one of them with the sword's hilt and stabbing another in one smooth motion. While Duo played around with the sword, Quatre looked into what skills he had been granted while on Earth. He had telepathy, empathy, telekinesis and dream projection.  
  
Using the latter, he sent half a dozen soldiers into dream land, effectively incapacitating them.  
  
"Nice," Duo commented. "How were we supposed to find these people anyway?"  
  
"I hypothesise that we were to follow their dream signatures until we found them," Quatre said, bringing his hands together in a clap and a deep furrow formed in the ground, throwing soldiers left and right.  
  
"We're supposed to get lucky, aren't we?" Duo said, twirling and dropping to a crouch, watching soldiers fall.  
  
"Something like that..."  
  
~~~~~ 


	12. Part 12

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 12  
  
Most of the new soldiers had survived the first five minutes, which was probably a good sign. They fought back to back, fending off attacks. Catherine and Trowa fought like that, because there was no chance Catherine would leave Trowa alone.  
  
Both were permitted to use long staffs, breaking bones with every swing. They fought off men with swords and spears, parrying each attack. One of the enemy soldiers managed to get a hit in on Catherine, which only served to enrage her further.  
  
"Why you dirty, goddamned son of a whore!" she screeched, grabbing him by the head and forcing him down, putting him in a head lock. "Don't... you... know... you... never... hit... a... LADY!" she said, pausing each time she drove a punch into his stomach, and at the word 'lady' she brought up her knee and cracked him in the nuts, throwing him away from her, and he fell, groaning.  
  
The remaining enemy soldiers took one look at her enraged grey eyes and fled. She panted and grinned with triumph. Trowa smiled slightly and reminded himself to never be the object of her anger.  
  
In the distance, Trowa caught a glimpse of two flashes, one of bright white light and one of darkness. He blinked and nearly got impaled by an enemy soldier who tempted fate.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Catherine bellowed, smacking the enemy soldier across the face with her staff. "What are you looking at?" she asked, watching as the soldiers retreated.  
  
"Look, over there," Trowa pointed. Catherine looked but then the trumpets sounded, signalling them to go after them.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero battled from horseback, mechanically swinging his sword and taking down soldiers. A small part of his mind noted that the enemy was retreating and that was probably enough now.  
  
//Follow them!// hissed a voice inside of Heero's mind.  
  
'I don't really want to...' Heero thought, and it was clamped down on.   
  
"Follow them!" he heard his own voice say, as he felt himself surge forward. As he and his troops pursued the retreating army, he saw to figures fighting the enemy troops running towards them.  
  
He watched as the two figures, one in black and the other in white fought off the soldiers, all the while griping at each other.  
  
//Attack them, they are the enemy!// the voice hissed again. Heero balked at the idea, because not only had these strangers done nothing to him, but they were helping them. He was blinded by hot rage, and found himself ordering his troops to attack the two strangers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Quatre tossed a few soldiers over his shoulder, listening to them yell as they flew. He grinned in triumph, creating another deep crevice that other soldiers tumbled into.  
  
"Nice work blondie," Duo called as he slashed and spun, a manic grin on his face. "Hey, you think they're retreating?"  
  
"Probably," Quatre replied, bringing his hands together to smash to soldiers together.  
  
"I wonder how we'll find them?" Duo asked, bringing his sword hilt down on a soldier's head. He kicked the soldier's inert form away.  
  
"I don't know, but here comes the other army!" Quatre said and pointed. Duo looked at the approaching army.  
  
"Well, if we can't find them, they can come to us!" he said. He started to crow with laughter but was cut off with a squawk as someone dragged his head down by the braid. His eyes flashed and he reversed the sword, driving it into his attacker's stomach.  
  
"Listen buddy, no one touches the hair," he growled, kicking the soldier away.  
  
"Attack them!" yelled a voice. Duo and Quatre looked up at a figure on a horse.  
  
"Uh oh," Duo commented.  
  
"By the Flame Duo it's him!" Quatre said, eyes wide. Duo looked at the man on the horse and swore.  
  
"Shiiiiit."  
  
~~~~~ 


	13. Part 13

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
  
Part 13  
  
As Heero rode forward, he got a good look at the two strangers and they took his breath away. One was a young man with long chestnut hair and flashing violet eyes, wearing black from head to toe. He was fighting with a sword and a manic grin.  
  
The other one was physically unarmed, but was fighting using some type of invisible power that was capable of throwing soldiers and digging deep holes in the ground. He was a blond with blue eyes, and wore white, which somehow managed to stay clean.  
  
He heard himself spur his soldiers to attack. A row of soldiers went flying left and right under the blond's invisible assault. Heero jumped off his horse, sword ready and charged the braided man.  
  
The braided man grinned at him and bowed. Heero felt himself swing at the braided man. He was no longer in control.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo grinned at Heero and bowed. As Heero swung at him, he jumped back, dodging the blow easily. Heero's face was a mask as he swung again, this time aiming to cleave Duo in two. Duo dodged easily and circled, bringing his own sword forward.  
  
Duo feinted for Heero's midsection and while Heero blocked the blow that never came, Duo hit Heero with the flat of his blade.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed to mere slits and went for another cut to Duo's chest. Duo dodged again and hit Heero again, harder.  
  
"I can do this all day, buddy," Duo said lazily. Heero's mouth thinned.  
  
"I will kill you," Heero growled. Heero swung again, aiming for Duo's head.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," Duo said playfully, flipping over him easily and hitting Heero on the head from behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa and Catherine approached the blond warrior cautiously, ducking as their fellow soldiers went flying. Catherine strode forward first. The blond smiled sadly and raised his hands. Catherine went flying, protesting as she landed in the muck.  
  
She struggled to get up, but the muck refused to release her.  
  
"Please, I don't want to hurt you, so just surrender," he said softly. Trowa felt as if he had heard the voice before, although he couldn't imagine from where. He strode forward, staff ready.  
  
"You are my enemy," Trowa said in a tone so final, the smile on the blond faded.  
  
"I am not your enemy," he said softly. He lifted his hand and Catherine's staff flew to his hands. He gripped the wood tightly and braced himself. "I must convince you that I am not the enemy you should be fighting," he said. Trowa attacked him, bringing the lower part of the staff up to connect with the blond's knee.  
  
The blond blocked easily, exchanging blow for blow. Trowa felt tired, more tired than ever. He dropped his staff and fell to his knees.  
  
"Kill me, then," he said as Catherine gasped. The blond planted the staff in the wet ground and stood before Trowa, gently placing his hands on Trowa's head, stroking his hair gently.  
  
"I will not. I could never hurt you, Trowa. I am salvation..." 


	14. Part 14

Title: Dreams and Nightmares  
Author: Wyn G. Aarden  
Disclaimer: IAMABOVETHELAW!!! Okay, maybe not...  
Warnings: Angst, horror, obligatory yaoi, AU, language, cranky Duo, somewhat violent Quatre, violence, fantasy, DnD-esque, Changeling-esque.  
Pairings: I'll let you know...  
Notes: I thought Duo would make a good Nightmare...  
Summary (by Ides, thanks bunches darhling): In a land of intrigue and mystery the lines between Darkness and Light are unclear. Does salvation await two young men dead inside?   
  
Part 14  
  
"What?!" a voice hissed, negligent of the fact that none were around to hear. His domain was an abandoned and corrupted section of the astral plane. At it's 'centre' was a large, ornate gothic throne.  
  
The throne was made of dark ebony wood, padded with rich black velvet, resting on a pile of stark white skulls. At the base of the throne was a silver puddle, through which he could observe any place in the realms.  
  
Around the throne the ground was charred black, the faint odour of burnt wood drifting through the air. Puddles a few feet wide were scattered everywhere, filled with some type of red liquid, a copper-tanged smell hovered above them.  
  
What passed as the sky was covered with dark grey clouds, small lightning bolts jumping from cloud to cloud. Faint rumbling was heard in the distance. It was a nightmarish realm, perfect for the sole nightmarish creature that lived there.  
  
The Puppet Master. The Ravager.  
  
He wore stark black robes, allowing him to blend in with the backround. His hair, however, was silvery blond and his eyes were a malevolent, burning red set into a pale visage.  
  
Long, pale fingers gripped the arms of the throne as he watched the scene in the scrying puddle.  
  
"The nightmare lord and the dream lord have reached my puppet and my meal! How dare they interfere!? No... it must be the council that is interfering with my plans!" He stood, pacing back and forth angrily, robes flapping in the wind.  
  
"No matter... I can let my personal snack bar replenish for a bit... it will make the food all the sweeter. And my puppet can be manipulated by other means." A cold, cruel smile grew on his lips.  
  
"Arise, children of the abyss... ARISE!" he commanded. From the puddles grew tall, fleshy humanoids, naked and dripping with blood. Once they had completely emmerged, their eyes opened, to display blank, white eyes.  
  
"Go there, to that place," he said harshly, pointing at the kingdom now visible in the puddles' depths. It appeared peaceful, birds fluttering about and tall, shady trees towering above rolling green fields. "Take that place and make it yours."  
  
There was no acknowledgement as one by one the creatures disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He was dreaming again.  
  
...hello trowa...  
  
[He stood on a plain, rolling field. The wind blew his hair into an impossible disarray. Someone was coming closer]  
  
...don't be afraid...  
  
["Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you..." a voice said softly. There stood a young man, surrounded by the golden wind]  
  
...i know you...  
  
["I know you..." Trowa said softly. The young man nodded. He smiled and held out his hands. Trowa stepped into his arms, and was engulfed in golden light. He felt soothing hand rub his back]  
  
...salvation...  
  
["I am your salvation," his companion whispered softly. "Take my light, hold it close and never let it go." Trowa felt something within himself reach out to touch the light]  
  
...who are you...  
  
["Who are you?" Trowa asked softly. He smiled.  
  
"I'm Quatre"]  
  
The dream faded until only Quatre was left.  
  
"Duo, it's your turn."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The dream was the same, but different. It sounded trite, even to his sleeping self.  
  
[The battlefield was empty, though the ground was soaked with blood, weapons of war carelessly discarded everywhere]  
  
...the hill...  
  
[He saw a hill, shadowed with red light. He walked towards it]  
  
...get to the hill...  
  
[A voice whispered on the wind, forcing him onward. "Get to the hill." He climbed, standing at the top of the hill, and it felt like he was being bathed in blood-red light]  
  
...what a mess...  
  
["Do you realize what a big mess you've made?" demanded a nagginly familiar voice]  
  
...who are you...  
  
["Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded. The newcomer chuckled, soft and deadly]  
  
...i am...  
  
["I'm Duo. I'm here to give you your wake up call. Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. Wake up and smell the carnage. Do you even know why you are fighting?" he said]  
  
...no...  
  
["I--" Heero began, having nothing to say. He DIDN'T know why he was fighting]  
  
...stupid...  
  
["Hah, I thought not. Well, we're going to have to fix that, aren't we?" Duo said. Suddenly, he was in front of Heero, reaching inside his chest]  
  
...help me...  
  
[Heero's head fell forward, and Duo had to hold him up with his shoulder, a very awkward position. "Aww shit. Hold on, Hee-chan, I'll fix you..." Duo bit his lip, finding Heero's tainted core. He ripped out the darkness, replacing it with cool shadow. The malevolent hairball flew down the hill]  
  
...thank you...  
  
[Duo smiled briefly at Heero. "You're going to be okay"] 


End file.
